One More Miracle
by ValerianeVillechaize
Summary: So many words left unsaid... what if John got another chance to say them?
1. Chapter 1

A year and three months since Sherlock's jump from the roof of St Bart's. It was something John thought about every day. So many unsaid things... John just wondered that if maybe he had said all of the things he wanted to, maybe Sherlock would still be alive. He sighed, annoyed. For the past half hour, John had been trying to go over his notes for the days office visits, but thoughts of Sherlock kept distracting him. The quiet of the room was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked Veronika, the newest nurse at the clinic.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, with her not quite placeable accent.

"Oh, no. Not at all."

She looked at him a few minutes.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"What? No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. It's written all over your face. Tell me, John... what is it? What's got you so pre-occupied that you can't seem to concentrate?"

John sighed. "It's that obvious, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's been over a year since I lost Sherlock. He was my best friend... but, there's just so much I wanted to tell him, that I never got the chance. It bothers me..."

Veronika opened her mouth to say something, but John interrupted.

"Yes, I've been back to see my therapist. I knew you were going to ask that."

"What if I told you there may be a way to have that chance...?" Veronika said, nervously fidgeting her hands.

"What?! Veronika... it's impossible. Only way of communicating with Sherlock would be to use an Ouija board, and even then I know it wouldn't work."

Veronika had to laugh.

"Oh, John... have faith. And no, there are no Ouija boards involved. Wednesday is my next day off, and according to the schedule, you're off too. How about we meet up for dinner, and I'll tell you more then?"

"I don't know... I feel like this might be just a cruel joke of some kind."

"Don't be absurd. I would never do that to you... as I said, just have faith."

"Alright, I'll listen to whatever little plan you have. Wednesday at 7 p.m., then?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Wednesday night rolled around and John was getting ready to meet Veronika for dinner. He wasn't quite sure what to wear... he didn't want to dress too formal-emnot like it was a date, /emhe thought to himself. At least, he hoped not. He settled for his favorite jumper-the oatmeal colored one-grabbed his coat and headed to Angelo's. Part of him didn't want to meet there, but, the food was good, and Angelo always made sure he was taken care of./p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"He walked in and over to where Veronika was seated.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Halfway through dinner, Veronika couldn't help but notice how... uncomfortable John seemed.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""John... what's wrong? You seem like something is bothering you."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Nothing... well, maybe just a little... I mean, it's not you-you're quite lovely-it's just... uh.. it's... is this a date?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Don't be silly! I'm a happily married woman! This is exactly what I told you it would be."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"John let out a relieved sigh.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh, your plan. I still don't understand how exactly this will work, but I'm all ears."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""I know a man... he owns and oversees an island-"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"John interrupted her: "We have no time to talk about vacations..."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""I'm not! Hear me out. No one is sure how he does it, but on the island, people's fantasies come true. You mentioned you wished you could tell Sherlock so many things... I just thought maybe you should come to the island, see what happens."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"John stared at her, bewildered and quite unsure.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""It sounds bloody ridiculous... and I love it. What's the catch?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Money, unfortunately."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Oh, how much?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""£18,000 and some odd pence."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"John regretted sipping on his wine at that point, choking.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""I don't have that kind of money!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""I know... all I'm going to say is 'don't worry about it'. As I said before, I know the man who owns the island. It should be no problem. Give me a day or so to figure things out, I'll call you, and hopefully, we'll be on our way."p 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Veronika had to make a phone call. She dialed the number and it rang a couple times, and then a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leilani, it's Veronika..."

"Veronika-Hoku! It's good to hear from you."

"You too. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to go into my safe and take out $30,000. Give the money to Roarke. Tell him it's from John Watson-payment for his fantasy. Tell him that if he needs to know more, call me. I'm acting as Dr. Watson's liaison."

"Consider it done. I guess we'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yes, if Roarke accepts the payment."

"Oh, Veronika-Hoku... I don't understand why you call him that, it seems so odd to me."

Veronika sighed. "Sometimes, you must remain professional. Please, Leilani, let me know if the payment is accepted."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

They hung up, and the only thing Veronika could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning, John woke up and made himself a cup of tea. He was halfway through the cup, when the doorbell rang. He opened it and standing there was Veronika.

"Nika! Come in."

She walked in, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Can I get you a cup of tea, or coffee?" John asked.

"Coffee, if it's not too much of a hassle."

"Not a hassle at all. Any particular way you take it?"

"Black, two sugars."

John stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"No, no... it's just... Sherlock used to take his coffee that way..." he replied, with a sad smile.

"Oh God... I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise. You didn't know."

A few minutes later, John returned, handing the coffee to Nika.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Nika smiled at him.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving tonight for the island."

"Really?! But how?!"

"Don't worry. I told you, I have connections."

"I'm... quite chuffed. And a bit shaky. I think I'd better sit."

Veronika couldn't help but chuckle.

"I told you, just have faith. This time tomorrow, your fantasy, your second chance with Sherlock will be happening."


	5. Chapter 5

The plane landed on the water, stopping near the pier. John exited, with Veronika following.

"This place is beautiful..." he said, taking in the view.

"It is. Such a welcome sight... I was starting to feel homesick."

"Homesick? You mean you...?"

"Born and raised."

They walked along the pier, being greeted by the many lovely ladies there. They stopped when they reached land, standing in front of the beautiful Queen Anne cottage.

"Quite lovely cottage." John remarked, impressed.

"Childhood home."

"Wow..."

"I know."

A few seconds later, Mr. Roarke walked out of the cottage, accompanied by his assistant, Tattoo.

"Veronika, my dear. It's a pleasure to see you," he said, smiling charmingly. "And you must be Dr. Watson."

He shook John's hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you... Veronika mentioned you two knew each other."

"Did she? I'm willing to bet she never mentioned how."

"Well, she said she was married, so I kind of assumed you and her were married."

Veronika laughed. Tattoo looked at John as if to say "are you insane?!".

"I'm wrong, aren't I?"

"Quite," replied Roarke. "You see, Veronika is my daughter."

John looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Veronika only shrugged at him, smiling.

"But your husband...?"

"That would be me." a French-accented voice spoke.

It took John a few moments to realise the voice belonged to Roarke's diminutive assistant, Tattoo.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!" Veronika said. "He may not be as tall as you or I, but he's a great man, and I love him."

"Je vous ai manqué, mon amour." Tattoo said, smooching her hand. Veronika practically swooned.

Roarke shook his head. "Do you see what I put up with? Come, we will take you to your cottage."


	6. Chapter 6

John was finally settled into his cottage, anxiously awaiting the start of his fantasy. He was reading the paper, when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute."

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey! I was just coming by to see if you were settled in, and if you needed anything." Veronika said.

"Oh, everything is good. I don't need anything at the moment."

"I'm glad. We were just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to intrude... I mean, I'm sure it's been quite a while since you've seen your father or your husband."

"Well, it was my father's idea, and knowing him, he's got Tattoo working. He's never really approved of our marriage. I think he wanted me to marry a prince."

John chuckled.

"I'm sure in your eyes, Tattoo is a prince."

"Yes, he is... come on, gonna join us or not?"

"As long as you're sure I won't be intruding."

"Positive. Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**[A/N: I screwed and re-did the Reichenbach rooftop scene to fit. Hope it's still good!]**_

The next morning, John found himself in a car with Veronika, Tattoo, and Roarke. They pulled up to a huge door which blended into part of what looked to be a rock wall.

"Where are we?" John asked, curiously looking about.

"Once you walk through these doors," Roarke said, gesturing to them. "You will be on the roof of St Barts. The beginning of your fantasy."

John took a deep breath and headed for the door. He turned to look at Roarke.

"Thank you... this... it means more to me than you could know."

Roarke nodded at him. "Good luck, Dr. Watson."

As soon as John walked through the door, he saw Moriarty shoot himself in the head. Sherlock recoiled and stepped towards the edge of the roof.

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock whipped around to face John.

John stumbled backwards... so very long since he had looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

John could only stare.

Sherlock stepped closer.

"John. Why are you here? You can't be here..."

"Sherlock... I know what you're planning."

"I have to do this, John."

"No, you don't."

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, I do..."

"Don't you even care about what it would do to me?"

"Why would you even care? I don't understand why it would bother you so much."

John stared at him a moment.

"Because... I love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"I love you, Sherlock. I love you like a drowning man loves air, can't you see that? When I first met you, I knew deep down that losing you would kill me... please, don't do this."

Sherlock looked at John, his eyes filling with tears.

"John..."

"Yes?"

"Run."

"What?"

Suddenly, gunfire-and lots of it-rang out. Sherlock hid behind a structure on the rooftop, as did John.

"Run back inside, John. Now!"

John nodded, running back inside.

However, once he passed through the door, he realised he wasn't inside St. Barts at all; instead he found himself right outside the door hidden in the rock wall-the very door he went through.

He looked around, bewildered. He then spotted Roarke, Tattoo, and Veronika not far away. They walked over upon noticing John.

"Everything alright, Dr. Watson?" Roarke asked.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... Sherlock... he told me to run. To run back inside. I went through the door and ended up here."

Roarke nodded, understanding.

"Once you came back through the door, your fantasy had ended."

John looked surprised.

"What?"

"Your fantasy, if I recall correctly, was to finally have a chance to tell Sherlock how you felt, in hopes he wouldn't jump from the roof."

"Yes, that was it."

"You did so, correct?"

"Well, yes... but... I just didn't think it would be over so soon..."

John turned away, not wanting anyone to notice the tears that were starting to fall.

"Come, let us take you back to your cottage."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, John was packing his things, preparing to leave the island. He was lost in thought thinking about his fantasy when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it but didn't see anyone... until he looked down. Tattoo stood there, trying not to laugh. He had grown quite used to people expecting someone of average height.

"Oh... hi, Tattoo..." John said, feeling kind of down.

"The car is waiting to take you back to the main house..." Tattoo noticed John seemed down. "Why are you so sad?"

John sighed.

"I just didn't expect things to be over so soon, you know?"

Tattoo nodded. "It sometimes happens that way..."

John nodded in agreement and headed out to the car with him, setting off to the main house.

***  
>When they arrived at the main house, they found Veronika and Mr. Roarke standing outside, chatting.<p>

John approached, hugging Veronika and shaking hands with Roarke.

"Ah, Dr. Watson. Seems like the weekend flew right by, doesn't it?"

"It does. I have to thank you for this fantasy. I honestly feel better now that I said what I felt. But... I have to know... how did you do it?"

"Well, you weren't the only one with a fantasy."

John looked confused, until he looked in the direction Roarke had just gestured towards.

Standing there, was Sherlock.

"I'm dreaming." John muttered, in disbelief.

The two walked towards each other, meeting midways.

"I don't understand..."

Sherlock held up a hand to stop John from speaking any further.

"I'll explain later, on the plane... it seems we both have a lot to discuss."

John nodded, smiling a bit. His detective was alive, and finally coming home.


End file.
